Vlijmen Mayerling
Lord Mayerling is a Greater Noble who like his father Ryan Mayerling was before him is Overlord of the Western Frontier Sector. He is one in a long line of the House of Meyerling. Appearance He wears a purple cape with dark elegant attire, He is decribed as very handsome by even Great Noble standards. His face is youthful attractivly etched features with a smile curved red lips and fangs that gleam in the moonlight. He is compared by most to a lion constantly, witb a fearsom appearance of a Noble Warrior. This point is driven home by Lord Greylancer in the war ministry of the Counter Insurgency Forces where even the most renoun warriors in the forces can't help but call up unbridiled fear and awe of his appearance. In battle his aura becomes fearsome and adorns a claw, a formidable weapon that most know to attack him and finish the fight before he could equip it as it is almost certain any fight would go his way when he does. Biography As overseer of the west he is considered by his people a just and great ruler. He performs acts of bravery, and compassion regularly through out his sector, which has afforded him a bond with his people unlike any other rulers of the Noble society accept maybe his father. The house of Mayerling in general seem to share an affinity with humanity such as his possible descendant Mayerling from Demon Deathchase. But like him he is shunned by Noble society for that compassion. Looked at by most as a favor monger, and human sympathizer. But to his and their credit they can't help but admire his strength in all areas of combat and warrior ways despite it. He like his other overlords are the most successfull and respected in the history of Noble rule. When he makes his appearance he is welcoming Zues Macula and Lord Greylancer after the latter's return from victory in the OSB Moon Base attack and the former informs them of the Capital's plan to rid the sectors of OSB infiltrators by sending out an attack from the Plasma Cannon that will wipe them out along with any humans but will spare vampires who will be unaffected. This enrages Lord Mayerling who sets out for the Capital to put an end to the Privy Council Ministry if need be to prevent it. This seems to fall in line with the multiple unseen plots to oust him from power along wuth the other overlords. This plot by the council and Zues Macula incited this favored response from him to have reason to by law take his power. This becomes apparent to him but he goes anyway where he critically injures Chancellor Cornelius after a failed assassination attempt in route there by Shizam and Gallagher. Shizam through unknown means becomes his retainer after the encounter. The Counter Insurgency Forces are formed to take him down when he leaves the Capital and holes up in his domain. He uses a Gravitational Barrier to hold back the assult and defend his people. The forces are unable to make any strike for a time but The Noble Greylancer uses his Air Chariot and breaches it alone in defiance of Supreme Commander Duchess Mircalla after a breif attack on their encampment by the lord with a barrage of javelons beyond number that hit with thousands of tons of force. There the Lord Mayerling Patrol Unit end a conflict with Greylancer and Humans in his domain who sought to give their lives in protection of their beloved ruler. The patrol escorts him to Mayerling's home as a guest where they are instructed to treat him as such no matter what happens. They discuss an amusement of story encounter with Chancellor Virgilius, about his ability to walk in the daylight. Affter more amusement he offers him a smoke which he declines in jest as a cancer risk. They discuss the multiple plots going on and who is behind it. He then seemingly kills him on the spot. Some time later Shizam is ordered by Mayer to be retainer Lord Greylancer. It's unknown whether he may have some how been spared his life. His commanders later on surrender and the war is ended. His people seemed to have been spared, if he did give his life it was not in vain, following through with his vow to protect them. Powers and Abilities Physical Stats of a Greater Noble Master Tactician Highly Skilled in all forns of Combat Powerful Aura Equipment Gravitational Barrier Galactic energy changer Mayerling's Claw Underlings Mayerling's Army Lord Mayerling Patrol Unit The Western Frontier Sector Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Greater Noble Category:Warrior